The Aftermath
by Honao
Summary: The same place, a whole new world. This is the life of a girl and her friends, the ups and downs, the twists and turns. Sry, I'm not good at a summaries. Author-Circe Editor-Kasai
1. Classification

**Classification: A Mini Dictionary**

Nephilim:

Shadowhunter: half-human and half-angel. Shadowhunters protect the mundanes, Downworlders, and the world from demons.

The Silent Brothers: they are pretty much Shadowhunters that laid their weapons aside for knowledge. Silent Brothers are only men and have their eyes and mouth sewed tightly. It seems that they can't talk but they can freak anyone else. they talk to you with a one way telepathy. It is a joke for them that they startle many Shadowhunters. The Silent Brothers do this and drawn towards heaven.

The Iron Sisters: they are similar to the Silent Brothers but they don't have their eyes or mouth sewn shut or a one way telepathy. They aren't even as startling as the Silent brothers. They are the weapon makers for Nephlim. They live in a hidden location and rarely come out.

Downworlders:

Warlocks/Witches: half-demon and half-humans that can do magic. Warlocks and witches can live forever. They can die from fatal wounds but have eternal life.

Ifrits: Warlocks that can't do any magic.

Werewolves: half-human and half-wolves. Werewolves can shift from human form or wolf form at their will. Werewolves are known as the Children of the Moon.

Vampires: they are average vampire you think. They only come out at night, drink blood, and are burned if any sunlight reaches their skin. Vampires drawn towards hell but are easily can be easily killed compared to mundanes. Vampires are known as the Children of the Night. Mundanes can be turned to vampires by drinking their victim's blood and their victim has to drink their blood to be a fledgling vampire. Warning: Mundanes that drink vampire blood will feel a pull towards vampires and follow them.

Faerie: are known as the Fair Folks. They know the truth behind everything. They can do magic and glamours but they are usually neutral. They aren't pulled to evil or good. Never bargain with them because they are sure to win if they bargain with you.

Extra:

Mundanes: they are only average humans.

Demons: they are a variety of them. Demons only have one purpose, to take over the world. There are Lesser and Greater Demons. Greater demons are extremely strong demons. Lesser demons are weaker than the Greater Demons but they are the "minions"of Greater Demons.

* * *

Demons

Greater Demons

Greater Demons are an extension of demons and are far more powerful. The greatest of Greater Demons, the original demons, are those who possess the souls of fallen angels.

Abbadon, Demon of the Abyss (Greater Demon) - His flesh is livid and bruised looking. Black, cracked, filthy bones that look as if they have been on this earth for thousands of years protrude from its seeping skin. His arms are thin, and pockmarked with oozing black sores, under which more yellowing bone is seen, and his fingers are stripped and skeletal, with taloned fingers. Abbadon is at least nine feet tall, with empty eye sockets and gray hide that looks as if things are crawling in it. He smells bad, and has a misshapen head and two rows of jagged, glass-sharp teeth. He's much faster than Shadowhunters.

Agramon, Demon of Fear (Greater Demon) - He shapeshifts into a person's greatest fear and literally scares his victims to death. When "formless," he looks like a black cloud with glowing eyes, a malformed, enormous, hideous shape with eyes the size of saucers.

Armaros Demon - Its appearance unknown, it spent a millenia trapped in a Pyxis, which was stolen from the London Institute by Nathaniel Gray, who worked for Axel Mortmain. Mortmain freed Armaros and placed him into one of his automatons. He was one of the demons who fought the original Shadowhunter, Jonathan, and was created to be the destroyer of the Shadowhunters. Unfortunately, he is invulnerable to runed weapons. He was eventually obliterated when Tessa Gray Changed into the angel Ithuriel and killed him.

Azazel - a Greater Demon, and a Prince of Hell, who is second only to Lucifer. He is a Lieutenant of Hell and Forger of Weapons. He was a fallen angel who taught mankind how to make weapons, which is what caused him to fall. The whole earth has been corrupted by the works that were taught by him. He is bound to the jagged rocks of Duduael. If you summon him, his spirit form will come to you but his corporeal self will remain bound.

Babylonian Beasts - Greater Demons that can also be used as Guardians. They hate petty lower class demons and will wipe them out mercilessly but don't be fooled,that doesn't make them good. These beasts are very large in size, varying from the size of a small building to that of a large building. They have eerily human-like faces that change to the faces of their victims in their last moments of life. Some resemble Hydra demons, having multiple heads that are human in shape and often topped with crowns or some form of jeweled adornment. They can have fur or smooth, tan skin, and always have multiple legs. There are many Babylonian beasts, but only two are famous. The Beast of Babylon is depicted in various different forms, but is always shown with multiple heads, a tail, and four legs. The Conversion Babylonian Beast has the body and tail of a lion, a human-shaped head, and large wings. This beast is often depicted with an Egyptian-like crown with a beard, much like a sphinx.

Lilith, the Mother of Demons - Lilith was the first woman created by God, and was Adam's first wife. When she would not be subservient to Adam, she left the Garden of Eden and God made Adam a new wife, Eve, from Adam's rib. Lilith was later cursed, which resulted in every child she bore being stillborn. She is mentioned to be a Greater Demon due to her excessive age, and is possibly the progenitor of the demon race. She possesses other worldly powers and is impossible to kill. She is later "killed" by Simon's Mark of Cain when he saves Clary from taking a lethal blow. Greater Demons can't be killed, but what Simon's Mark of Cain did was scatter her between worlds. It will take a long time for her to re-form and she will be weak for years.

Lucifer - a Greater Demon and rebel fallen Archangel who became known as Satan or the Devil. He is a Prince of Hell known as the Light-Bearer and the Morning Star.

Marax - encountered by Charlotte when she was a girl. A barrister had summoned the demon, which had subsequently slaughtered him and his family.

Marbas - He is from the Nether Realms' 5th dimension. He takes the form of a giant, blue-grey lion with white veins across his fur. He has a human torso, arms, and hands. His hands are bloody claws with five fingers and a thumb. He can change men into Legions (mass groups of demons) or spirits, and has a high knowledge of the mechanical and arcane. He answers of things hidden and secret. He was trapped in a Pyxis that belong to Edmund Herondale, whose son Will opened it on accident when he was a child. Once released, Marbas killed Will's sister Ella and threatened to kill everyone Will ever loved. He was eventually "killed" by Magnus Bane.

Moloch - A Greater Demon known to be one of Hell's most fearsome demon warriors. His form consists of smoke and oil, he also commands a species of lesser demons named after himself.

Tessa Gray's father- An Eidolon Demon sent by Mortmain to impersonate Richard Gray and sleep with his wife, Elizabeth, a unmarked Shadowhunter, so that she would have a Shadowhunter/demon hybrid of a daughter.

Yanluo - a demon who killed Jem Carstairs' parents and tortured Jem with demon poison, which resulted in his body becoming addicted to the poison.

Lesser Demons

Achaierai Demon - resembles a huge, awkward bird. It is an ugly, flying creature that resembles a pterodactyl, with wide, leathery wings and a bony triangular head. Its mouth is full of row upon row of serrated shark teeth, and its claws glint like straight razors. It has no eyes, only indentations on each side of its skull. The wings end in blade-sharp ridges of bone. It bursts apart when it dies, leaving a wisp of black smoke behind.

Ahiab Demon - A massive scaled demon with a thick, lizard-like body. It's blind and has a keen sense of smell. A thick line of serrated teeth run along its forehead where eyes should be. It has another mouth on the lower half of its face as well, fanged with dripping tusks. It has a narrow tail that glitters as it moves due to it being edged with razor-sharp lines of bone. It has talons and a long, forked tongue with a bulb at the end of it like a scorpion's stinger. It rapes his victims before killing them.

Behemoth Demon - It is formless, huge and slimy. A double row of teeth runs along the length of its oblong body. It slithers with an oozing, boneless motion. It eats anything and everything, including people. It can teleport, and its mucus renders seraph blades ineffective. It is semi-corporal and very difficult to kill. It can heal its wounds but it seeps its energy; the best way to kill it is to keep wounding it until it can no longer heal itself. Clarissa Fray describes it as "a blind slug with teeth." It creates low noises like angry insectile, chittering when angered and when it is killed, it leaves behind a puddle of steaming green fluid.

Croucher Demon - Its poison is not life-endangering. This demon lurks in easy to hide places, like behind rocks and bushes. It uses the element of surprise, often stalking its victim by "crouching" behind it before it leaps. It is humanoid in shape, and medium in size; its skin is shiny and black, and its beady eyes range in color between yellow and red. It's not very fast, it plays a game of hot-and-cold with the stalkee by making clicking noises with its two plated tongues; the closer it gets, the faster the clicking. It injects its venom using its clawed fingertips.

Drevak Demon - It is blind and tracks by smell. They smell rotten, like garbage, and are incredibly fast. This demon is not a fighter. It is mainly used as a spy or a messenger (implying it is capable of human speech). It does not suck its victim's blood. Drevak demons don't have teeth, they have poisonous black spines in their mouths. Drevak poison is incredibly painful and poisonous and should be dealt with by a warlock. A Drevak attack is called a "Drevak sting".

Eidolon Demon - A shape-shifting demon. Its eyes are black and shiny, and will flash when the form wears down. This demon has to change its shape every 10 hours, and has no odor to give it away. In its rarely-seen true form, the Eidolon is a gray to black wisp of smokish vapor with four glistening black eyes. If you can sense its energy, the energy is sticky and black like melted tar and definitely not human or animal.

Eluthied Demon - a demon that can take a different shape; it has clustered eyes like a spider's and a tusked mouth. It smells like a marshy slug and can only shapeshift for 5 hrs at a time. It's very slow-moving when biding it's time, but quick to attack it's prey. It has a round mouth like a sandworm, with many serrated teeth. When it's killed, it leaves behind a blackish-purple ooze.

Hydra Demon - A demon with several heads. It is very hard to kill, and usually used as a sort of guardian. If you chop off one head two more grow in its place, just like those in legends. It can be any multiple-headed animal, ranging from dragon to dog like in form. (The demon is not to be mistaken with the type of dragon known as a Hydra as dragons are wiser, have minimal interest in humans, and most are not evil.) The only sure way to kill a Hydra demon is with a holy weapon, like a seraph blade or holy water, or by attacking its legs and underside. When it dies, it leaves different types of items behind depending on the type of form it has.

Iblis Demon - Human-shaped but formed of a substance like coiling black smoke and a pair of burning yellow eyes. It likes to surround its prey, but it's not very bright. It bursts into ash when it dies.

Kuri Demon - Slinking and black. It has two straight tusks coming from either side of an elogated dragon like snout, red almond shaped eyes, and has a mouth on its stomach. Its jaws shoot out and snag the victim after it pulls them to the ground. It's muscular and strong in appearance, with no wings, and it has three long claws (two fingers and a thumb) It is semi-humanoid, with two razor-sharp blades on the end of its elbows. It's chest and torso are humanoid as well, but it's sinewy and black like tar-covered rope. Its feet have five clawed toes, and it crawls around on its knees. It can speak in multiple languages, and is highly intelligent. They can be killed with holy weapons. They lure victims by whimpering eerily and pretending to be a wounded, tailless dog.

Moloch Demon -Servants of the Greater Demon Moloch, they are demons who like to fight in groups. They have claws, and flames jet from it's empty eyes. They can be repelled by standing upright firmly and saying "Moloch Moc Og Na" three times; the beasts will hiss and disband leaving a piece of them behind. They are small and imp-like and enjoy taunting.

Oni Demon - Japanese and Chinese in origin. It has a jade green smooth body, wide smiling mouth with small tusks on the lower jaw, and horns like sharp tusks sprouting from its forehead. It has legs like tree branches, a round belly, and spade-like hands. It is smart and laughs at others misfortunes, often pulling pranks and causing accidents only to cause injury, not to kill. Leaves a coin or stone when it dies.

Raum Demon - (also known as Gefagnus Taysela) Dead white with scaled skin and a black hole for a mouth. Its bulging, toad-like eyes are hidden in the neck area until it pops them out at you while letting out an eerie shriek. It's arms end in tentacles where their fingers should be; they're grey-white and tipped with blood-red suckers. Inside each sucker is a cluster of needle-sharp teeth. Its blood is black and poisonous. Raum demons are more dangerous than Drevak demons and are incredibly fast-none have ever been killed.

Ravener Demon - A long, scaled demon with a cluster of eyes set dead center in the front of its domed skull. It has a thick flat snout and a barbed tail that whips from side to side, making a cracking noise like a whip. It has multiple legs and claws, as well as a row of fanged teeth. It drools green saliva that is extremely slimy and poisonous. It can hang off of walls and has a long, sticky, black tongue.

Scorpios Demon - A demon with a wrinkled face, the agile hands of a huge monkey and the long, barbed tail of a scorpion. Its eyes are rolling and yellow and it has teeth like broken needles. It hisses. It is incredibly fast and very poisonous. It uses its scorpion-like tail as a weapon. It explodes when it dies, leaving its eyes behind, which become blind and turn a cloudy yellow.

Shax Demon - Parasitic demons with pincers and insect-like carapace. If one is in sight, splash blessed sea salt at it, surround yourself with the salt, sprinkle some on you and shout "Shax! Drax! Carapax!" These words are usually only known to the demon itself, accent the "x" with an extra hiss. They drag their victims back to their lair and they lay eggs in the victims skin while the victim remains alive and conscious. They have a keen sense of smell. They're sometimes used by evil warlocks to track people.

Spider/Arachna Demon - Has eight pincer-tipped arms and poison-dripping fangs that protrude from its eye sockets. It sprays acidic poison, has venomous, needle-sharp hairs all over its body (which can be used to kill it if you manage to pull them out) and can sprout little black eyes anywhere on its body. It bursts messily all over, covering its surroundings in acid.

Thammuz - a minor demon from the Nether Realms' eighth dimension. (There are many dimensions; "nether" realms are dark or hellish realms where nightmarish creatures reside) They're no more than three feet high, with pale blue skin, three coal-black, burning eyes, and long, blood-red talons on its eight-fingered hands. They're very tricky, with a creepy little laugh. They can teleport.

Verminthrall- While often incorrectly considered a single demonic entity by most Shadowhunters, the Verminthrall is technically a colony of demonic worms. This demon has the appearance of a monstrous, lumbering mass of thousands of writhing worms who, when separated from the colony, strive to rejoin the main body, thus making the Verminthrall a difficult demon to dispatch conventionally.

Vetis Demon - has grey skin, sharp teeth, tentacle like toothed arms with eyes and is attracted to shiny things, like treasure or trinkets, which make it easy to distract. Another short demon, at only two feet tall.

Shadow Demon - has burning red or yellow eyes, just like its name, it can take any form of shadow big or small and can easily possess anyone possessed victim is then made to attack the closest person they care for and their eyes are cold heartless merciless and black. The victim will grin eerily and the eyes peer unblinking into the non possessed victim. The one possessed will grab any weapon in the room and corner the other victim. They can turn off lights and come through mirrors, are repelled by red and pink candles (which symbolize love and passion) and blessed sea salt. Hard to kill, difficult to banish, a worthy opponent. The Beasts of Babylon destroy these demons like they were made of flesh, ripping and tearing their bodies to shreds and whipping them across the land. A shadow demon becomes solid in the Beasts presence.

Unknown Demons

Buzzragorr- huge, humped and massive. Five times the size of other demons, it has an armored body, many limbs, and each appendage ends in a spiked chitinous talon. It has elephant feet, huge and splayed. It has the head of a giant mosquito, complete with insectile eyes and a dangling blood-red feeding tube. It screams like a human and is very, very strong.

Reptilian Demon - lizard-looking with rodent teeth and black claws.

Credits: All the Demons listed above come from the Shadowhunter's Wiki which is a secondary source. If you do not understand, you should check the website wiki/Demons.

All of the information comes from Cassandra Clare's work!


	2. Cast

**Cast**

Main Characters and Others:

1) Circe: main character who is a eighteen year old living in the New York Institute.

2) Kasai: a warlock who is a great friend of Circe and Josie that lives close to the N.Y. Institute. The current High Warlock of Manhattan.

3) Josie: a Shadowhunter friend of Circe. She is younger than Circe. She likes Asobi. She is the parabatai of Circe.

4) Daiki: Circe's crush. He is also a Shadowhunter and is a week older than her. He and Osamu are parabatai.

5) Osamu: Circe's ex-boyfriend and a Shadowhunter in the NYC Institute. Daiki is his parabatai.

6) Asobi: a Shadowhunter who likes Josie.

7) Makoto: a Shadowhunter who transferred to the New York Institute

8) Derek- mundane who really likes Circe but later becomes a werewolf

9) Ying Yang Chan a.k.a Y.Y.C. - a Shadowhunter associate of Circe

10) Jayden- Derek's younger mundane brother who later becomes a vampire.

* * *

Pets

Circe's pets:

Sora- Circe's pet falcon. His name means sky. He lives in the infirmary. He is friendly to Circe and her friends..

Hoshi- Circe's pet barn owl. Her name means star. Hoshi also lives in Circe's room on her ceiling. Hoshi is Circe's messenger.

Lupa- Circe's silver-furred, she-wolf pal that accompanies Circe to help her on perilous tasks/journeys. Lupa is quite well trained and sleeps in Circe's room. Lupa is best friends with Galacia.

Pounce- an eagle that also lives in the infirmary. Pounce also accompanies Circe on some perilous and long tasks/journeys. He is friendly to Circe and her friends.

Kasai's helpers(not pets!):

Toko - Kasai's barn owl, a gift from an old, old friend.

Faolan - Kasai's shadow wolf friend, the two is close enough to be siblings.

Viper - Kasai's Inland Taipan. Is always coiled around her right arm(around her humerus bone). Can take the shape of a tattoo of a (can anyone guess?) inland taipan (no duh)

Kagura - A wind spirit that Kasai saved long ago. Feels indebted to her, even though Kasai didn't ask for payment. Is now Kasai's friend and tells her of news around the world.

Josie's pets:

Infernos- Josie's volcanic lizard that can eat and breathe fire. (Don't worry! he's tiny!(or is he…))

Whirlwind- Josie's snowy gray falcon that sometimes accompanies her. She is also used as a messenger.

Galacia- Josie's pure white wolf friend. She is overly protective of Josie and best friends with Lupa.

Sage - a goldfinch with healing powers from its tears and knows many herbal remedies.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 1*()*()*()*

Circe sniffed at the air around her. "This alleyway is really stinky." Circe wrinkled her nose but then detected something.

There is a demonic presence here she thought. She drew out her seraph blades Ithuriel and Israfiel instead of uncoiling her whip. Circe whispered "Ithuriel, Israfiel." Just then, the demons jumped at her or sneaked/creeped up at her.

"These are Drevak demons." Circe muttered. "It would be no use for my electrum whip now."

"There are ten of them." Circe thought. She tried to keep them at bay. Apparently they sensed her seraph blades and tried to attack her that their spines near their mouths attached onto her and poison her. Just then the shadows reacted. Flames soared over her head. Two of the Drevark demons disappeared while the rest of them backed away a little.

Kasai, appeared with flames in her eyes while walking to Circe. "Hey Circe." Kasai said gritting her teeth at the Drevak demons.

"Thanks for helping me" Circe said eyeing the remaining Drevak demons.

Suddenly, two demons launched themselves at Circe. She skillfully did a 360 degrees turn and tried to swipe at the remaining demons while doing a back flip away from the remaining demons. The demons hissed angrily. And as it couldn't get any worse, more Drevak demons arrived.

"Kasai, I don't think two can get through this crowd of angry Drevaks." Circe nervously said with a steel in her voice.

She lowered into a defensive position, knifes in front of her, Kasai keeping a wary eye on the demons edging closer to them. As the Drevaks prepared to leap, they suddenly stiffened and turned around to face the unknown threat, but moved too slow. At the corner of her eyes, something burst out from the shadows. The figure raced at the Drevaks at top speed and with slashes and cries in the air. Half the demons were screeching in pain and throwing themselves on the ground. It was Daiki. The Drevaks started hissing in extreme anger.

Kasai translated their hissing and said " They are not giving up. They want their master pleased. Also,...!" Kasai was cut from her statements when all the Drevaks flung themselves at them together. Circe, Kasai, and Daiki braced themselves until Circe saw that the some of the Drevaks weren't flinging themselves at them anymore. Osamu and Josie were standing in front of them with their seraph blades drawn while searching for more Drevaks. Josie appeared in front of them with a warm grin.

"Hey Josie! You're kind of late." Circe said. completely ignoring her ex-boyfriend.

"I thought I sensed trouble from you." Josie breathlessly said. Circe then turned to Daiki and Kasai.

"So… , why are you guys here?" Circe asked

"We got bored." everyone replied except for Kasai who said "I just felt like helping, but you totally owe me!"

"Okay… but where is Asobi?" Circe said surprised at their responses.

"He is doing some other business." Josie said with a slight blush at the mention of her crush. A blush that did not go unnoticed by Circe and Kasai. Kasai opened her mouth to tease Josie, but changed her mind, settling on a small, knowing smirk.

"It's late, we all should go back home, the vampires will come out soon." Circe said, looking at the dipping sun.

Circe turned to Kasai. "Can you create a portal back? We are all in the upper part of New York." Circe pleaded.

"Sure thing, but everyone has to contribute to my price." Kasai said, hiding a smirk.

"As long as it is reasonable." everyone chimed. Kasai nodded and she closed her eyes while pointing toward a brick wall. Soon a portal opened. Everyone clambered into the portal to travel back to their home.

oOoOo*oOoOo

**Kasai - Damn you Circe, who do u think's the one who has to edit every single chapters? And I literally had to go through each row, fixing the spacing! ah well, happy reading, hope you like it! And before you even start, yea, yea, I know it's short. Don't worry. If there are too many short chapters, I'll personally flame Circe. Please keep in mind that this is our first fanfic and Circe is unused to the kinks in FanFiction! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 2*()*()*()*

Circe woke up early to go jogging. She started feeding Sora, Hoshi, Pounce, and Lupa. Circe dressed sporty looking and quickly left the Institute with her stele and hidden daggers. She jogged to her local Starbucks and entered the building. While trying to get to the cashier, she bumped into a mundane. The mundane turned around. He literally gasped and his jaw fell to the ground.

"Excuse me." Circe said. The mundane recovered and withdrew from her path.

'Typical mundanes. The stare at me like I am Aphrodite' Circe thought. She ordered one tall sized coffee, paid for twelve packs of coffee packages, and went to the counter to get some sugar packets after paying the price. She was stirring and adding sugar into her cup of coffee when she noticed that the mundane she had bumped into was next to her pretending to mix his cup of coffee.

"Hi." the mundane greeted her. Circe returned back a greeting. The mundane started to talk about the weather which was odd to talk about but she chatted with him. A few minutes later, the mundane introduced himself as Derek and Derek asked if he could exchange numbers with him but Circe refused and walked out of Starbucks. She noticed that the mundane tried to tail her but she walked quicker and soon she noticed that he wasn't following her. Circe decided to return back to the Institute to drop the coffee for Daiki, Osamu, and Josie. Circe then realized she should go to Kasai's home to ask the the price for the portal.

When Circe arrived and knocked at the door, she could literally hear Kasai swearing and yelling for her to go away.

'Kasai doesn't realize that it is nine in the morning' Circe thought, since she usually was an early riser**(Hey, I do wake up early, at 6! Unfortunately, waking up early doesn't stop sleepiness)**. She drew an unlocking rune and the door opened. Circe quietly closed the door. She called Kasai while saying her identity.

'Good thing that Kasai didn't kill me for knocking on her door' Circe thought nervously. Kasai appeared infront of her with angry and bloodshot eyes.

'No wonder she was practically screaming at me' Circe thought and gulped. With a snap of her finger, Kasai got the coffee machine working, the lights to turn on, and the room to be organized.

"Whatcha want?" Kasai said.

Circe replied, "What was the price for the portal last night?" Kasai was too tired to reply but see snapped her finger and a receipt zoomed into her hand. She gave Circe the receipt. Circe noticed that her friend was literally dropping and left her to get more rest. She ran back to the Institute. Josie, Daiki, Osamu, and Asobi was in the kitchen sipping at their coffee. Everyone seemed refreshed.

"Good morning!" Josie said with enthusiasm while the males muttered a good morning to her.

"We were just finishing our coffee making." Josie said with a flourish. Circe looked at everyone and fumbled for the receipt in her coat pocket. She cleared her throat and everyone looked up.

"I am holding the receipt for the price of the portal yesterday." Circe said. She looked at it for the first time and turned pale. The Daiki and Osamu noticed that Circe had turned pale and walked to comfort her. Josie noticed that Circe had turned deathly pale and took the receipt from Circe's hand. Josie also turned deathly pale.

"T-the price for the portal is to be a warlock for a week." Josie stuttered.

"What?!" cried Daiki, Osamu, and Asobi.

"I-I've never heard of this prices." Circe stammered. "She usually gives me paperwork to do." Circe and Josie looked at each other. They had been paired as parabatai and knew Kasai well, but why these prices?

"We should bribe her." Josie and Circe said in unison.

"That wouldn't work" Kasai said walking merrily to the group after dumping her jacket on the couch in Circe's apartment.

"FOR WHAT?!" Everyone cried.

"Sure. I'll tell you guys." Kasai said cheerfully. "I wouldn't give you guys paperwork cuz you guys need to protect the world blah blah blah and all that garbage…Although I would love it for someone to help me with my paperwork...never mind" Kasai muttered after seeing the violent refusals of the shadowhunters**(my mountain of paperwork is terrifying)**. Daiki tried to interrupt her but Kasai held up a hand to silence him.

"Therefore, I have lots of tasks that warlocks would do that involves similar tasks a Shadowhunter does. Also all you guys don't need to do these. I only need like three Shadowhunters"

"I'll go" Everyone said in unison.

"No. No. Love the enthusiasm though." Kasai said, hiding a slight smirk. "How about… Josie, Asobi, and… Daiki."

"Really?!" Circe said steaming. she was alone with her ex-boyfriend in the duties.

"Osamu is to stubborn. He argues a lot." Kasai said disapprovingly.

"Can I swi-" Josie said timidly.

"No switching!" Kasai said quickly.

"How about we rotate each day," Daiki offered.

"Sure thing." Kasai said. "I can grant that."

"Wait. At least three Shadowhunters need to patrol." Josie said defiantly.

"Fine. Daiki, you are not going. You'll go tomorrow with Circe or something" Kasai said impatiently, though to Josie's horror to be left alone with her crush. Circe was also left with mixed emotions, angry to be left with her ex, worried to be left with her crush.

"Fine." Circe grumpily said. Kasai waved the others to leave her alone with Circe.

"Circe, I am doing a favor for you." Kasai said. "You wouldn't like being stuck in my place. You like doing your duties." She didn't mention that she would also get to patch things up with her crush and ex.

"You are right." Circe admitted. Her spirit rose a little.

"See ya later." Kasai said cheerfully.

'Great! What do I do now?' Circe thought irritably. Daiki called to her and Circe's thoughts disappeared.

"Yeah?" Circe said.

"Osamu and I will go patrolling" Daiki said. "You can do something else."

"Thanks for telling me." Circe said. "Make sure you two don't argue. Demons will sneak up to you." Circe replied rolling her eyes. She knew those two best friends would argue with each other.

"Circe?" Daiki said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Circe said starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Can you draw the Invisible Rune on Osamu and I?" Daiki asked.

"Sure. Wait for me outside." Circe said. The front door opened and closed.

"CIRCE!" Josie yelled. "Where are you?!"

"Right in the kitchen." Circe said. Josie rushed in with her blushing face.

"Kasai doesn't know she is torturing me**(or does she? kukuku)**." Josie whispered. "I don't like being paired with Asobi cuz...JUST BECAUSE!"

"It will be fine." Circe said soothingly. "Kasai will let you do something that suits you."**(gee, thanks for sticking up for me)**

"Thanks." Josie said whispering still. "I hope you are right."

"Josie, you should calm down." Circe said concerningly. "Everyone would wonder and question what happened to you.:

"Okay." Josie said calming down.

"Now you are ready to go?" Circe said.

"Thanks Circe." Josie said and rushed away.

"What should I so now?"" Circe asked herself. "I might as well go for a stroll". Circe changed in record speed and took her electrum whip, seraph daggers, and her stele. She quietly locked her apartment and went outside, where Daiki and Osamu were waiting outside arguing about which to do first.

"How about you guys stick your arms out for a rune." Circe said impatiently.

Both of them nearly jumped in surprise. " In my opinion, you guys should do a quick patrol then hunt demons with me. We need to drive out more demons." Circe said with a hint of surprise of her own voice. Both of them nodded.

"Ummm… Daiki your arm." Circe said breaking the awkward silence. Daiki gave her his right arm. Circe felt her skin tingle with delight when their skin meet each other. Circe hide her blushing face and started drawing the unseen rune.

"There… Osamu your next" Circe said shakily. "I hope one of you know how to draw the uninvisible."

"We don't." Osamu said quietly.

"What?!" Circe cried. "You need to be visible at times." Daiki and Osamu were silent.

"How about Daiki invisible and Osamu visible. If I see one of you visible that means you are together. Then you can be visible once more Daiki." Circe said biting back a string of angry remarks. "Agreed?"

"Sounds good to me." Osamu said speaking for Daiki and himself.

"Meet me in front of Kasai's apartment. There we will go searching for demons." Circe strictly said.

"Sure. See you soon." Daiki and Osamu said in unison and started running off.

'I might as well take a walk in Central Park or visit Ying Yang Chan' Circe thought.

* * *

**Circe - Really Kasai? Lucky Josie is helping you with the editing. Hope this story is going great! Please add comments to tell me what I should add or you can praise how good it is going so far. Also, don't listen to Kasai all the time. It is true that it is my first time but I hope you readers enjoy this as I have done when I have written this and when Josie (another editor) and Kasai edited and read this giving me great praises. I'll be editing this almost everyday. Stay tuned every week?! Kasai, what do you think? **

**Kasai - ...I believe Josie was helping since I had a overload of work. And I don't remember lathering you with praise. And I had to edit this whole thing, including fixing all the thought marks and enters. **

**Circe - ...anyway, Happy Reading away!**

**Kasai - *smirks* What can I say? Anything to ease the load on my shoulders. Well…unless you guys want to help me do my paperwork for me? *points to over towering stack of paperwork***

**Shadowhunters - O-o …sweatdrop**

**Kasai - I'll take that a yes then. Ladies and gentleman, we have our very first brave, volunteers *coughsacrifacescough*! *reaches for 'volunteers'***

**Shadowhunters - *runs away in fear except for pissed-off Circe and nervous Josie***

**Kasai - Oh no you don't! Let me show you the power authors, aka god, have over their ocs. *takes out script and start writing 'all the ocs kindly volunteered to help Kasai with her paperwork' ***

**Shadowhunters (excluding Circe and Josie) - *forcefully walks along to do paperwork, which is still looming threateningly* NOOOOO!**

**Kasai - *waves good bye to shadowhunters* good bye~~**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()Chapter 3*()*()*()

Circe was strolling through Central Park. She was taking the long path to Y.Y.C. 's home. She walked while she pondered what Y.Y.C. would say. She was about to walk out of the park when someone's voice startled her from her back.

"Hello." the unknown person said. Circe whirled around. There she saw an amused male, handsome Shadowhunter clearly looking out of place.

"Hello." Circe replied in surprise. "Where are you from?" she asked. The man chuckled in amusement.

"I am Makoto. I am from the North. I think we are the same age." Makoto mused.

"Nice to meet you." Circe said sincerely.

"Do you know where the New York Institute is?" he inquired.

"I do know where the Institute is. Follow me." Circe said. 'Sorry Y.Y.C.' Circe thought as she turned away from the exit and walked the opposite way.

* * *

**Daiki's Pov**

"Where is she?" Daiki thought impatiently. He had to turn visible again. Many mundanes were startled because of his careless movements. It was incredible difficult to manage to be invisible. For example, when he had to walk through a busy street, mundanes took up his space and had not expected to be smacking into someone that wasn't visible. When a mundane walked into him, they were stunned to find that they had hit something in the empty air. Unfortunately, he had to run a lot to catch up with Osamu. The mundanes were stunned to find running noises coming from him. The good thing when he had to climb a fence or two, the mundanes didn't detect him climbing away. He was grateful that patrolling job was finished. He and Osamu finished the whole job in about fifteen minutes. Osamu had gone to the Institute to change and to grab his weapons.

Suddenly, he noticed that Circe was returning. He was about to run to her but his blood stopped cold. Another Shadowhunter was engaging a conversation with her. From the mysterious Shadowhunter's look, Daiki knew that the guy really liked Circe a lot. He suddenly felt jealousy flowing through him. He wanted to this Shadowhunter to be away from his crush and to leave him time to gain his courage to ask her out. He stayed fixed in his position clenching his fist in anger and watched Circe and this mysterious Shadowhunter go into the Institute. He saw Osamu emerging out of the Institute while Circe and the mysterious Shadowhunter tried to enter the Institute. He saw bewilderment in Osamu expression when he went out and stood in front of Circe and the mysterious Shadowhunter. Circe broke the conversation with the Shadowhunter and stared at Osamu. Osamu stared at her then stepped aside to let her in the Institute.

* * *

**Circe's Pov**

Circe saw bewilderment and something even deeper in Osamu's expression. She was surprised at Osamu's reaction that Makoto noticed that the temperature dropped.

"Who is he?" Makoto asked.

"Osamu." Osamu replied stiffly, slowly recovering and hiding his emotions.

"And you are?" Osamu asked impassively but Circe interrupted him.

"Where is Daiki?" Circe said recovering too.

"He is somewhere in the shadows." Osamu said.

"Can you find him for me and tell him I'll be there soon?" Circe questioned Osamu as she stared up at him.

"Sure." Osamu said and silence followed afterwards.

"Umm… Makoto needs to pass." Circe said breaking the silence. Osamu sidestepped and allowed Makoto to pass. Makoto gave Circe a grateful look and stepped in.

"I'll go back in my apartment." Circe said out loud and raced back to her apartment.

* * *

**Kasai - Yea yea, sry for the short chapters and everything, but don't we all love the suspense? (shush, i know u do…don't u?). Sooo…I'll flame Circe for everybody for these short chapters...soon. Cuz although I luv not editing as much, I don't like short chapters. One is fine, but too much is bad, ne?**

**Circe - NO YOU WOULDN'T! YOU LOVE THE STORY TO CONTINUE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 6*()*()*()*

Osamu watched Circe run back to her apartment impassively. When she disappeared, he let out a cry of sadness. Although he and Circe broke up, he always kept on loving her and she was the only one who broke his heart. He heard someone's footsteps in front of him and noticed that no physical thing was standing in front of him. He knew it was Daiki.

"Yeah?" Osamu said hearing his voice had hardened.

"You have feelings for her?" Daiki exclaimed in surprise.

"Why do you need to know?" Osamu replied.

"I am your best friend." Daiki said impassively. Osamu wanted to hide somewhere to hide and lick his wounds to heal himself. Osamu gave a long sigh.

"Fine. I'll admit it. I don't know why she and I broke up. I still like her. She is better than anyone else. She…" Osamu faltered.

"S'kay." Daiki said quietly and he turned around. "I like her too. She means a lot to me."

"What…?!" Osamu said in amazement and he gasped afterwards.

"I have been keeping it from you." Daiki admitted and chuckled. "It seems you are surprised."

"Of course I am!" Osamu barked. "I can't exactly see you!"

"Of course you can't." Daiki said laughing merrily. Osamu was about to open his mouth to retort back with a stinging remark but he saw Circe returning and he closed his mouth.

"Daiki? Where are you?" Circe called out. Sound of footsteps raced towards Circe.

"Woah!" Circe said jumping up. "Is that your arm on my shoulder Daiki?"

"Yes." Osamu heard Daiki say.

"Time to make you visible again Daiki." Circe said while she took out her stele.

Osamu watched her take out her stele and hold Daiki's arm to draw the visible rune on him. Daiki reappeared.

"There." Circe said proudly. "Time to go. Osamu?" Osamu walked out of the shadows and joined Daiki and Circe.. Osamu felt his ears ringing at the moment Daiki declared that he liked Circe too, over and over again.

* * *

**Kasai - Ha! The chapter is longer! So there! *Very singed Circe creeps up behind me!* Hey! Don't give me that look! The chapter is longer! (by a bit, but still) maybe I should flame Circe a bit more… *Circe towers above me, radiating an evil aura* **

**Circe - Kaaaasssaaaiiii! **

**Kasai - Uh-oh, gotta run! Ja ne! *runs away from *coughdevilcough* Circe who is brandishing her electrum whip and daggers***

**Circe - Sorry for the short chapters! Time to strangle Kasai for singing me. Happy reading! *Runs after Kasai like she was hunting a demon***


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 7*()*()*()*

Josie groaned with boredom. She never knew that Kasai's work was so boring and so, so tedious. She was sitting at Kasai's table and filling out paperwork. Her body was itching to do her Shadowhunter tasks. She yearned to be in the fresh air that was outside, to be patrolling, and banishing demons back to their dimension. She didn't notice that she had accidentally pushed the enormous pile of papers over the edge of the desk while daydreaming, and the papers fell catching her attention.

"JOSIE!" Kasai voice screeched.

"KYAAAA?! WHAT?!" Josie yelped, whirling around to see the mess of papers drifting around to the floor.

"MY PAPERWORK!" Kasai groaned. "And there goes the work of sleepless weeks and my vacation…and all because of a careless daydreaming mortal thinking about her lovelife…"

"Sorry, sorry, sorr-"Josie stopped abruptly, her guilty feelings at knocking over Kasai's hard work fading as she realized what Kasai said. "I wasn't daydreaming about Asobi! …er…I meant my lovelife…"

Smirking at the red and flustered Josie, Kasai waved her hand to organize her paperwork. And speak of the devil…Asobi stumbled into the room…knocking over her newly stacked papers.

"Wwhhaatt?! What is going on?!" Asobi said disorientedly, confused at the flurry of white flying around.

Kasai glared at her papers, flying around for the second time in less than five minutes and snapped her fingers. The papers flew back to their original place as Josie fixed her blush.

"Why are you stopping?!" Kasai yelled angrily. Asobi was about to stammer a response and Kasai interrupted him.

"Oh never mind, but you are in huge trouble." Kasai yelled glaring at Josie angrily.

"You just-" Kasai said but was cut by the ringing of the door. Kasai angry glare swept around the room once and then she went to the door.

"You okay?" Asobi asked softly.

"Yeah." Josie lied, blushing a little. Asobi looked at her face cautiously.

"It doesn't seem like it." Asobi said with his face screwed with worry.

"Fine." Josie admitted with a sigh of sadness. "Remind me to never piss Kasai off. Her yelling was horrifying."

"I have to agree." Asobi replied and he gave Josie a pat on the back.

"Everything will be better soon." he reassured.

"I hope it will." Josie sighed. The door flew flew open and the two Shadowhunters jumped up with surprise. Kasai stood with a new Shadowhunter. Josie noticed that Kasai had cooled down.

"Who is he?" asked Josie and Asobi in unison.

"Makoto." Kasai introduced them to Makoto.

"You must be Circe's parabatai." Makoto observed. Josie's breathing stopped in shock as Asobi bristled in anger and confusion, standing in front of Josie protectively.

"How do you know?" Josie said in surprise.

"Circe said something about you and you have the parabati on your right arm." Makoto pointed it out. Josie turned to Kasai.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Well …" Kasai said but Makoto cut her off. "I have decided to stay here in New York. It seems I have to do paperwork." Makoto said looking at the huge pile of papers on the desk. Josie felt dislike for this observative person. She just didn't feel comfortable with him.

"Kasai, can I have a break?" complained Josie.

"Fine." Kasai said. Josie started to rise out of her chair when Kasai started muttering.

"Josie, scratch that. Go find the others and enjoy the rest of your day." Kasai said. Josie was extremely surprised but knew not to speak. She just nodded and looked at Asobi's eyes with sadness then raced out, the fresh air giving back her energy.

* * *

***Very singed Kasai laying on her couch, nursing her broken arm* *Very gleeful Circe typing away on a computer occasionally checking on Kasai to make sure that she isn't plotting anything***


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 8*()*()*()*

Circe listened to the sounds around her. There was something rustling around her. She closed her eyes and let her other senses work. She heard a rustling sound of leaves around her but she sensed some creature was trying to surprise her. The rustling of leaves faded. She opened her eyes to find that she was in the Fair Folks' land. Circe hissed in anger.

'What do they want now?' Circe thought angrily.

"First thing every Shadowhunter should do when they meet the Fair Folks never trust the Fair Folks. Second thing, don't eat or drink anything they offer. Third thing, when you question them important matters, they will give you indirect answers although they can't lie. Also expect indirect answers to indirect questions." Circe reminded herself then thought bitterly. The Fair Folks had sided with Sebastian and they had created destruction for that but they were excused for that.

'Is this a glamour?' Circe thought. She saw that the whole scene shifted a little.

"This is a glamour' Circe thought triumphantly and closed her eyes. She heard the rustling with of leaves again.

'Where are they?" Circe thought nervously. She didn't like being alone while something was lurking around. She heard someone yelling faintly.

"Circe! Behemoth! A Behemoth is here!" the person shrieked.

'Uh oh!'Circe thought. 'Here comes trouble!' She ran to the yelling and screams. She was halfway in a mile when she saw Daiki and Osamu attacking the Behemoth. The wounds inflicted on the demon were bleeding but quickly healed after each flurry of attacks. Daiki and Osamu only succeed in enraging the Behemoth after every rain of attacks. The Behemoth was chittered in anger. When Daiki swung his seraph blades together to wound the Behemoth's head, the Behemoth teleported and Daiki swung his blade in thin air cursing.

"Are you okay?" Circe asked, running into the scene trying to catch her breath. Both of them nodded. Circe scanned the area. The Behemoth had crushed and swallowed a lot of plants and trees. Circe frowned.

"We better find that Behemoth. It is going to keep on eating its way." Circe ordered.

"Okay." Daiki and Osamu said.

"Wait. Something is still lurking here." Circe hissed as she narrowed her eyes.

"There is nothing here." Osamu said. "It is probably that piece of cloth there fluttering."

"YOU IDIOT!" she whispered loudly. "BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO THE BACKGROUND. THERE IS A RUSTLING NOISE COMING TOWARD US." The trio formed a back to back circle. Circe stared into the lush vegetation of the place. Circe uncoiled her and was about to swing her whip at the creature when Josie flew out.

"Josie!?" Circe gasped. Josie stood trying to catch her breath. She held one of Circe's twin seraph daggers which was glowing and pointing to Circe.

"Kasai let me go. Makoto and Asobi are working." Josie said breathlessly. "Asobi may be joining us when the work is done for today." She added. Circe coiled her whip and was about to talk about the Behemoth when she was interrupted by Daiki and Osamu who she forgot were behind her.

"Who is Makoto?" they inquired in unison impassively. Circe whipped around in surprise. Usually they never asked something so coldly. She only lifted her eyebrow as if she was questioning them out loud. Josie didn't seem to notice and she answered their questions.

"You don't know him? It was the newly recruited Shadowhunter. He is apparently at Kasai's." Josie said.

The wind blew as the small band of Shadowhunters reverted their attention back to the teleported Behemoth while Circe inspected the piece of cloth, her brain nagging her about how familiar it looked.

* * *

***Kasai, fully recovered, shoots a death glare at Circe, hopefully boring holes into her head* Whispers,"plan revenge...commence" *sneaks up behind unsuspecting Circe* "I think a few days in my special torture chamber will motivate you, ne?"**

**Circe- Hiya readers. *Shoots daggers at Kasai* Josie will hunt you down and if i am locked in your STC, once I am out you will experience what hell is.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 9*()*()*()*

Asobi pacing anxiously around his desk in Kasai's kitchen. He was so anxious. In his mind he was thinking all about Josie. He was extremely rash sometimes and he never had the courage to ask Josie on a date. He was deeply worried about her. She appealed to him more than anybody else. She was the most important thing to him and he couldn't bear losing her. He told himself that she would be okay and it would take more than a hundred demons to take her down. Asobi finally stood still trying to calm himself. He didn't hear Kasai sneak into the kitchen. She appeared behind him which scared the demons and angels out of him.

"Boo." Kasai snickered a little when he jumped up in surprise. He turned around and tried to mumble an excuse but Kasai interrupted him.

"Worried about Josie?" Kasai stared at his slight blush with an amused look. She opened her mouth to speak when Makoto burst into the room with his weapons drawn, breaking the door and tracking mud into the room.

"Anything wrong?" Makoto inquired as he lowered and sheathed his weapon. "I thought I heard demons."

"You idiot. I can summon demons." Kasai said impatiently, still wary and suspicious of the nephilim that Circe "found".

"But… you didn't draw a pentagon." Makoto observed. Asobi noticed that Kasai's patience was wearing out.

"Oh, so you waltz into _**my** _home, barge into _**my** _kitchen, break _**my** _door, track mud into _**my** _home, and even have the guts to question **_me_**? Leave _**Nephilim**_, and be glad I'm not taking my costs here and now,"Kasai growled.

"But…" Makoto hesitated but Kasai interrupted him. "**Out**" she hissed. When he didn't move out, Kasai "kicked" him out. Asobi just stared at the scene amused in the inside. He knew that Kasai would be erupting if he laughed. Makoto finally moved and the scene grew more hilarious as Kasai lectured him, anger slowly dissipating to a lower level. Asobi hide behind his stack of papers choking from laughter in the inside. Kasai appeared back in the kitchen. She looked tired from the lecture but furious enough to act like millions of erupting volcanoes. Asobi emerged from the stack of papers trying to keep his composure. Kasai didn't notice him emerging and she walked to a drawer to take out a pack of beautifully painted tarot cards. Kasai shuffled her cards muttering about stupid Shadowhunters she had knew in the past and how they were careless about not returning favors back. Asobi watched Kasai sit down and shuffle the cards. Finally she spread out her cards and picked one. Kasai turned pale and shuffled the cards again after she gathered them up. Kasai did the same thing and turned deeply pale after picking a card. Asobi noticed when Kasai turning deeply pale ever for the fifth time.

He hesitated but asked Kasai "What is going on?" Kasai finally tossed the card to him. He saw a beautiful looking ace of spades. He looked quizzically at her.

"That is the ace of spades." Kasai said colorlessly as if she had been drained out of energy.

"What is the ace of spades mean." Asobi questioned.

"It means…" Kasai said hesitantly.

"What does it mean?" Asobi pressed.

"there will be a death today." Kasai whispered. Asobi looked quizzically but then threw his head back in laughter.

"A death of someone I don't know doesn't matter!" He said.

"IT WILL MATTER THIS TIME." Kasai howled. Asobi immediately silenced.

"Is it Josie's death?" He finally whispered in agitation.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kasai shrieked.

"Is it?" Asobi asked his voice quavering in shock.

"There is a pos-" Kasai said but then she stopped. Asobi's heart nearly stopped. He felt choked up and he felt his breath go ragged. Both of them were silent for what seemed eternity.

"I have made up my mind." Kasai whispered.

"What?" Asobi said choked.

"Go and find the others." Kasai urged quietly. Asobi stood up and took all his weapons in a rush.

"Do you have a seraph dagger that belonged to Josie." he asked on his way out of the door. Kasai nodded and snapped her fingers. A seraph blade zoomed to Asobi and he took it.

"Go quickly." Kasai said and Asobi nodded. He whispered "Gabriel" and the seraph started pointing to south. He slammed the door and ran like his life was at stake.

* * *

**Kasai - Honestly, I'm not into tarot cards or anything, so I have no idea why Circe made that part to do a forewarning. Dang I shouldn't have let that slip, should I? But still, don't mark me off as superstitious, kay?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 7*()*()*()*

Josie groaned with boredom. She never knew that Kasai's work was so boring and so, so tedious. She was sitting at Kasai's table and filling out paperwork. Her body was itching to do her Shadowhunter tasks. She yearned to be in the fresh air that was outside, to be patrolling, and banishing demons back to their dimension. She didn't notice that she had accidentally pushed the enormous pile of papers over the edge of the desk while daydreaming, and the papers fell catching her attention.

"JOSIE!" Kasai voice screeched.

"KYAAAA?! WHAT?!" Josie yelped, whirling around to see the mess of papers drifting around to the floor.

"MY PAPERWORK!" Kasai groaned. "And there goes the work of sleepless weeks and my vacation…and all because of a careless daydreaming mortal thinking about her lovelife…"

"Sorry, sorry, sorr-"Josie stopped abruptly, her guilty feelings at knocking over Kasai's hard work fading as she realized what Kasai said. "I wasn't daydreaming about Asobi! …er…I meant my lovelife…"

Smirking at the red and flustered Josie, Kasai waved her hand to organize her paperwork. And speak of the devil…Asobi stumbled into the room…knocking over her newly stacked papers.

"Wwhhaatt?! What is going on?!" Asobi said disorientedly, confused at the flurry of white flying around.

Kasai glared at her papers, flying around for the second time in less than five minutes and snapped her fingers. The papers flew back to their original place as Josie fixed her blush.

"Why are you stopping?!" Kasai yelled angrily. Asobi was about to stammer a response and Kasai interrupted him.

"Oh never mind, but you are in huge trouble." Kasai yelled glaring at Josie angrily.

"You just-" Kasai said but was cut by the ringing of the door. Kasai angry glare swept around the room once and then she went to the door.

"You okay?" Asobi asked softly.

"Yeah." Josie lied, blushing a little. Asobi looked at her face cautiously.

"It doesn't seem like it." Asobi said with his face screwed with worry.

"Fine." Josie admitted with a sigh of sadness. "Remind me to never piss Kasai off. Her yelling was horrifying."

"I have to agree." Asobi replied and he gave Josie a pat on the back.

"Everything will be better soon." he reassured.

"I hope it will." Josie sighed. The door flew flew open and the two Shadowhunters jumped up with surprise. Kasai stood with a new Shadowhunter. Josie noticed that Kasai had cooled down.

"Who is he?" asked Josie and Asobi in unison.

"Makoto." Kasai introduced them to Makoto.

"You must be Circe's parabatai." Makoto observed. Josie's breathing stopped in shock as Asobi bristled in anger and confusion, standing in front of Josie protectively.

"How do you know?" Josie said in surprise.

"Circe said something about you and you have the parabati on your right arm." Makoto pointed it out. Josie turned to Kasai.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Well …" Kasai said but Makoto cut her off. "I have decided to stay here in New York. It seems I have to do paperwork." Makoto said looking at the huge pile of papers on the desk. Josie felt dislike for this observative person. She just didn't feel comfortable with him.

"Kasai, can I have a break?" complained Josie.

"Fine." Kasai said. Josie started to rise out of her chair when Kasai started muttering.

"Josie, scratch that. Go find the others and enjoy the rest of your day." Kasai said. Josie was extremely surprised but knew not to speak. She just nodded and looked at Asobi's eyes with sadness then raced out, the fresh air giving back her energy.

* * *

***Very singed Kasai laying on her couch, nursing her broken arm* *Very gleeful Circe typing away on a computer occasionally checking on Kasai to make sure that she isn't plotting anything***


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 9*()*()*()*

Asobi pacing anxiously around his desk in Kasai's kitchen. He was so anxious. In his mind he was thinking all about Josie. He was extremely rash sometimes and he never had the courage to ask Josie on a date. He was deeply worried about her. She appealed to him more than anybody else. She was the most important thing to him and he couldn't bear losing her. He told himself that she would be okay and it would take more than a hundred demons to take her down. Asobi finally stood still trying to calm himself. He didn't hear Kasai sneak into the kitchen. She appeared behind him which scared the demons and angels out of him.

"Boo." Kasai snickered a little when he jumped up in surprise. He turned around and tried to mumble an excuse but Kasai interrupted him.

"Worried about Josie?" Kasai stared at his slight blush with an amused look. She opened her mouth to speak when Makoto burst into the room with his weapons drawn, breaking the door and tracking mud into the room.

"Anything wrong?" Makoto inquired as he lowered and sheathed his weapon. "I thought I heard demons."

"You idiot. I can summon demons." Kasai said impatiently, still wary and suspicious of the nephilim that Circe "found".

"But… you didn't draw a pentagon." Makoto observed. Asobi noticed that Kasai's patience was wearing out.

"Oh, so you waltz into _**my** _home, barge into _**my** _kitchen, break _**my** _door, track mud into _**my** _home, and even have the guts to question **_me_**? Leave _**Nephilim**_, and be glad I'm not taking my costs here and now,"Kasai growled.

"But…" Makoto hesitated but Kasai interrupted him. "**Out**" she hissed. When he didn't move out, Kasai "kicked" him out. Asobi just stared at the scene amused in the inside. He knew that Kasai would be erupting if he laughed. Makoto finally moved and the scene grew more hilarious as Kasai lectured him, anger slowly dissipating to a lower level. Asobi hide behind his stack of papers choking from laughter in the inside. Kasai appeared back in the kitchen. She looked tired from the lecture but furious enough to act like millions of erupting volcanoes. Asobi emerged from the stack of papers trying to keep his composure. Kasai didn't notice him emerging and she walked to a drawer to take out a pack of beautifully painted tarot cards. Kasai shuffled her cards muttering about stupid Shadowhunters she had knew in the past and how they were careless about not returning favors back. Asobi watched Kasai sit down and shuffle the cards. Finally she spread out her cards and picked one. Kasai turned pale and shuffled the cards again after she gathered them up. Kasai did the same thing and turned deeply pale after picking a card. Asobi noticed when Kasai turning deeply pale ever for the fifth time.

He hesitated but asked Kasai "What is going on?" Kasai finally tossed the card to him. He saw a beautiful looking ace of spades. He looked quizzically at her.

"That is the ace of spades." Kasai said colorlessly as if she had been drained out of energy.

"What is the ace of spades mean." Asobi questioned.

"It means…" Kasai said hesitantly.

"What does it mean?" Asobi pressed.

"there will be a death today." Kasai whispered. Asobi looked quizzically but then threw his head back in laughter.

"A death of someone I don't know doesn't matter!" He said.

"IT WILL MATTER THIS TIME." Kasai howled. Asobi immediately silenced.

"Is it Josie's death?" He finally whispered in agitation.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kasai shrieked.

"Is it?" Asobi asked his voice quavering in shock.

"There is a pos-" Kasai said but then she stopped. Asobi's heart nearly stopped. He felt choked up and he felt his breath go ragged. Both of them were silent for what seemed eternity.

"I have made up my mind." Kasai whispered.

"What?" Asobi said choked.

"Go and find the others." Kasai urged quietly. Asobi stood up and took all his weapons in a rush.

"Do you have a seraph dagger that belonged to Josie." he asked on his way out of the door. Kasai nodded and snapped her fingers. A seraph blade zoomed to Asobi and he took it.

"Go quickly." Kasai said and Asobi nodded. He whispered "Gabriel" and the seraph started pointing to south. He slammed the door and ran like his life was at stake.

* * *

**Kasai - Honestly, I'm not into tarot cards or anything, so I have no idea why Circe made that part to do a forewarning. Dang I shouldn't have let that slip, should I? But still, don't mark me off as superstitious, kay?**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 10*()*()*()*

"What should we do?" Circe asked. "The Behemoth is on the loose and how do we find it?"

"Ummm…" everyone said.

"We might as well split up." Circe concluded groaning.

"Are you kidding? The Behemoth can swallow us up if it sneaked up on us if we were alone!" Josie squeaked.

"How are we going to track the demon down then?" Circe groaned. "Any ideas?"

Josie looked down. She hated it when she fought demons alone.

"Let's track it down by pairs." Circe said when she noticed Josie's crestfallen look at the ground before.

Josie brightened a little. She looked at the ground again. She thought she might be paired with annoying Osamu while Circe and Daiki worked together. Circe and Daiki were such a pair. They worked in synchronized and could track a demon really quick. She prefered Circe to be partnered up with her rather than that annoying, complaining boy. Circe noticed her disappointed look and immediately ordered that Daiki and Osamu to be a pair.

"Aren't you parabati and friends?" Circe questioned extremely surprised when both of them refused.

"I want to be with Circe." both of them said. Circe grew extremely surprised and started to blush slightly. Seeing Circe's state, Josie decided to make things simpler.

"YOU HEARD HER! YOU TWO ARE WORKING TOGETHER! NO EXCUSES!" Josie yelled. The two were utterly dumbstruck.

"GO!" Josie screeched angrily. "Or I will release Galacia on you both!"

"Yes mam!" Daiki and Osamu yelped in fear, only turning around to get the last line. "Evil Kasai #2!"

Josie looked as they headed south.

"Idiots." She said, turning to Circe who was hiding her mirth. "Don't you agree Circe?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Kasai sneezed, cursing as she knocked over a stack of papers, "Fuck my life…"

…


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 11*()*()*()*

"What should I do now?" Makoto thought. "I've been kicked out by Kasai." He inspected his blades thinking of what to do. He suddenly thought of Circe. She was doing her tasks he recalled.

"That's it!" He thought. "I go help and find Circe." He rose and decided to seek out Circe. He stopped midway and he stiffened. He heard screams of terror. He rushed to the scene.

"Behemoth!'" He thought. He was about ten feet away from it. He heard a piercing sound of an eagle soaring over his head. He instinctively looked up to see a beautiful looking eagle screeching and circling over the Behemoth. Just that split second two wolves popped out of nowhere. "They must be werewolves!" Makoto thought. Makoto was about to swing his seraph blades at the wolves when Circe and a female companion burst out of the scenery and attacked the Behemoth. The wolves stayed back snarling and keeping the Behemoth from escaping the other direction. Circe and her companion kept slashing at the Behemoth keeping a wound open. The Behemoth kept hissing in anger after each blow that caused its wound to grow bigger and bigger. The Behemoth finally disappeared. Circe and her companion finally stopped swinging and started to rest. Seeing the wolves approaching Circe and her friend, Makoto rushed in to strike them away from them. Circe saw him rushing at the wolves about to strike at them.

"Lupa and Galacia! Out of the way!" Circe cried. Circe threw herself in front of them and threw her hands in front of her and the shocked wolves. A crash and blood pouring was what Makoto saw before feeling numb all over as if hell and heaven froze altogether.

* * *

Josie felt pain course through her as if it came through her own veins. She knew that it wasn't any pain she got herself but Circe's. She turned around to find Circe shielding the wolves from… Makoto!

"No!" She screamed in horror and grief. She saw blood pouring from Circe. Her arms had severe slashes. Blood was pouring quickly like rushing water from her arms and the wolves howling in grief and anger as Circe sank to the ground unconscious. Circe collapsed to the ground with a facial expression of peace.

* * *

Josie's scream and the wolves howling could only bring Asobi pain. He raced to the scene. He saw Circe sank to the ground bleeding severely while the wolves tried to nose her to rise.

"No!" he thought miserably. Circe was Josie's dearest friend and Circe was the kindest and strongest person he knew besides Josie. He saw Makoto with his bloodied seraph blades drawn besides him as he stared horrified at Circe.

* * *

**Kasai - Bad boy, Makoto, very bad boy. And bad boys get punished~~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 12*()*()*()*

Kasai's screams of grief and horror could only make the day worse.

"She might live." Kasai whispered to Josie, Asobi, and Makoto. Makoto stared guiltily at the ground. The wolves were filled with grief especially Lupa. Pounce was nugging Circe trying to wake his master up. Pounce started flying around the room in grief. Suddenly, a melodic bird song broke into the clearing.

"SAGE! THANK GOODNESS!" Josie cried. "Please, save her!" Josie added.

"Can he be my assistant?" Kasai whispered. "I think there is a huge blood loss and maybe… "

'She's still in shock' Josie thought sadly.

"Sage, help Kasai heal Circe." Josie said. Sage chirped and flew to Circe's arms. Sage inspected the wounds that had stopped flowing every second before and that were ceasing. Sage started chirping furiously.

"WE'RE LOSING HER!" Josie translated shrilly. "She's lost too much blood!"

"Calm down Josie." Asobi said with his voice full of fatigue. Josie stopped. She had to thank Asobi and the wolves for helping her carry Circe back to Kasai's.

"Thank you Asobi and the wolves for helping me carry Circe back to Kasai's." Josie said while bowing to them. "But you have caused a lot of trouble." Josie said narrowing her eyes at Makoto. "Look what you have done! Well now my best friend and parabatai is dying!" Josie choked out.

"Oh hell if you're going to ditch us all and go die right now! Makoto, if Circe dies, I will personally make you hug the iron maiden and pour gorgon's blood all over your wound! Don't you dare die on me!" Kasai said recovering. "Kagura! Come to me Kagura!" Kasai cried. The wind started howling and swirling into a wind spirit. Asobi, Josie, the wolves, Pounce, Sora, and Makoto, who had looked up, gasped and stared in amazement at Kasai or the wind spirit. Kasai took no notice of them and addressed the wind spirit.

" Hello Kagura. My Shadowhunter friend has been injured." Kasai said while pointing at unconscious Circe. "Kagura, can you stop the bleeding and possible infection?" At this the wind spirit swirled and made a wind barrier around Circe and Kasai.

"Viper, come out!" Kasai ordered. She touched her tattoo on her right arm's humerus. The air stirred and a snake literally jumped out from her skin. Josie, Galacia, Lupa, Pounce, Sora, Asobi, and Makoto jumping in surprise.

"That is not something we see everyday." Asobi said whistling in complete shock. Galacia and Lupa were sniffing at Viper.

"No Viper." Kasai said as if she was reading the snake's mind. "Anyway, go find get me my mixture of chamomile and burnet! Hurry!" The snake slithered off leaving everyone except Kasai surprised.

"Time to heal Circe." Kasai stated. "OUT NOW. GO TO THE INSTITUTE AND LEAVE ME TO HEAL HER." Kasai shrieked shooing them out of her home. Out of them, Sage was the only one permitted.

"Where should we go?" Josie stammered when Kasai literally pushed them out of her home and slammed the door at their faces.

"Josie, let's go to Angel of the Waters Fountain at Bethesda Terrace in Central Park." Asobi said shaking the dust and dirt on his leather pants and gear. "I have heard that it is a sacred place and there might be some herbs there."

"Umh… , Okay." Josie said, turning slightly crimson.

"You are not going." Josie and Asobi growled at Makoto when he tried to follow them. They both headed their way to Angel of the Water Fountain located at the Bethesda Terrace in Central Park.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 13*()*()*()*

Osamu stormed into Kasai's with Daiki right behind him laughing. He had to crack up. Afterall, he had just beaten Daiki in a race. He had expected Daiki to be in the lead, but he was instead. He saw Daiki huffing once he stopped and reached him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! LOOK AT CIRCE'S CONDITION!" Kasai erupted. The two boys looked at Circe's unconscious, battered body. The boys' eyes widened and their pupils were detailed with concern for Circe. Osamu and Daiki looked at each other. They had turned pale with concern. Osamu was standing still totally shocked while Daiki pushed past Kasai and ran to Circe's side. Osamu ran past pissed off Kasai to cold and senseless Circe and knelt on her left holding her cold hand. He lifted her hand and put his cheek to her arm. It was all cold. He noticed that Daiki had done the same and turned even paler than before.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"Daiki demanded grievously.

"You wouldn't want to know." Kasai warned.

"By the Angel, who or what did this to her will recieve my wrath," Daiki said furiously.

"Oh dear," Kasai said, turning pale.

"WHO OR WHAT DID THIS TO HER!" Daiki shouted. He gently letting go of Circe's hand and stood up.

"SPIT IT OUT KASAI!" Daiki howled. Osamu also gently let go of Circe's hand and tried to restrain his best friend from leaping at Kasai.

"Fine." Kasai said sighing defeatingly. "Swear on the Angel you wouldn't kill that person. More violence leads to more trouble and bloodshed."

"I swear by the Angel to agree to your oaths." Daiki said with his teeth gritted. Kasai groaned.

"Here goes… It was… Makoto." Kasai sighed angrily.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 14*()*()*()*

Josie gasped in amazement. The statue angel in front of them was so beautiful. The lights illuminated the water giving it a peaceful haven. Josie jogged to the edge. There was also aquatic plants on the surface showing their buds. This place had so much vegetation.

"It was worth it sneaking in here." Josie thought smiling wryly. Asobi and her had to careful not alert the mundanes and to sneak out of view of the surveillance cameras.

"Josie?' Asobi voice whispered behind her. She jumped then turned.

"I hope you like this place." Asobi said chewing his lip.

"I do." Josie sighed looking all around her. She turned around and leaned on Asobi.

"Let's find the herbs." Josie said taking in Asobi's comforting scent.

The angel stood in front of them, illuminating the room. Asobi reached up with his hand and touch Josie's face. Caressing her cheek, he allowed himself a rare smile as he watched Josie blush ten shades of red He leaned in inhaling Josie's scent.

Josie could feel her heart beat rapidly, and she knew her face was going through many different colors of red, but she continued to lean closer to Asobi.

"A-s-obi…"she murmured.

"Yes, Jo-si-e~?"he whispered.

Josie blushed furiously when she heard her name leave his mouth. "U-um…you k-know…"

'Damn it! Why am I blushing?' Josie thought.

"Yes, Jo-si-e~?"he breathed. The sound of her name easily rolled off his toungue.

"I-I-I…umm…A-asobi…um…" she stuttered, drawing closer to her one true crush.

"Gr…" A voice rang out. Faolan walked through from the shadows, walking over to the two teens who had jerked away from each with blushing faces. With his claw he scratched a 'K' onto the cement.

"K…Kasai?"Josie asked. Faolan dipped his head as a yes. He slipped back into the shadows, presumably to his sister.

"I think we have to go." Asobi murmured withdrawing away. Josie nearly cried out because the loss of Asobi's scent and warmth.

"We have to go." Asobi repeated, half telling himself that it wasn't time.

"We'll have some more time to ourselves later." Asobi murmured soothingly. Josie nodded and both of them took off back to the Institute.

* * *

**Circe- Poor Josie… I was unconscious through all the important events…**

**Kasai - Haha, couldn't resist teasing her. She was pissed too.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

***()*()*()*Pre-Chapter 15*()*()*()***

Kasai - lol, so Circe was stuck on who to dedicate this chapter to so she handed me with the reins. And this is our actual conversation, no kidding. Well, with a bit of name altering I guess, but that's all.

Circe- I DIDN'T DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HER! I ASKED FOR A SUGGESTION!

Kasai- Whatever.

* * *

Circe

6:41 PM

who's next for the p.o.v. ?

who do you think deserves chapter 15?

* * *

me

6:42 PM

i think i'll have a little fun with...makoto...

* * *

Circe

6:42 PM

...

ouch

fine

* * *

me

6:42 PM

*snickers* *evil grin*

* * *

**Circe- Hey! I was unconscious during all the events. The events are getting interesting and boring. It circulates over the same characters...**

**Kasai - Hmm…I wonder what's best for torture...**

**Circe- KASAI! IT CIRCULATES THE SAME CHARACTER OVER AND OVER AGAIN. SOME STUFF NEED TO GET INTERESTING!**

**Kasai - Fine. I'll make this an extra tidbit chapter. Work on your next chapter then.**

**Circe- Let's ask our readers! They can suggest something.**

**Kasai - …i'm not gonna wait for someone to read to chapter fifteen and then think. Too late! I'll make this a torture for Makoto chapter, and I'll warn them too! Now you can't complain! They'll skip if they wanna!**

**Circe- Watch out Makoto lovers/fans. I'll have to own Kasai. She insists to make this a pure torture for you readers.**

**Kasai - You forgot to add stalkers. And because I have more writing experience.**

**Circe- I HAVE BETTER IDEAS!**

**Josie- But Circe, I'm really looking forward to this! *Evil grin* Anyways, I'm still pissed at you for Chapter 14. It's waaaay to sappy. Why am I here? I dunno. I'm bored I guess. XP**

**Kasai - (psst, Circe, don't tell her it was me who wrote that, kay?)**

**Josie- WHAT?! IT WAS YOU? YOU... ! *Steam whistling from her head* **

**Kasai - *mutter to herself* Great job Kasai. Type it up for the world to see that I was the guilty one. *speaks up* hehe…it's called the power of an author. D-don't w-worry! O_o I'll make it up to you! (someday)**

* * *

**Warning!**

**The below chapter is a pure gory torture chapter against Makoto, as I'm sure some of you [actually, I believe all you readers out there hate him] are hating him right now! Well, It's not too gory but it is simply a brief torture for Makoto.**

* * *

***()*()*()*Chapter 15*()*()*()***

The wind swirled around him, and when it fell away, Makoto found himself standing inside a room. He gulped. The room was an onyx black, with streaks of blood red running through it. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of Kasai's voice. (kukuku, Makoto, you shall pay dearly!)

"Let's start then, hm?"Kasai snapped her fingers, and chains shot out to bind Makoto's limbs to a wall. He yelped and struggled wildly, but to no avail. She smirked and brandished the strangest whip Makoto had ever seen. The whip was around 30 inches long. Nine long knotted thongs of plaited leather sprouted from a black handle. He watched Kasai raised the whip, the knots bursting into an eerie black flame. Then, the whip fell down, burning claws of anger lashing at his chest. Makoto screamed, the flames slowly burning a trail on his body even as the whip left his skin. Over and over and over, Kasai rained blows down onto him. After what seemed like hours, she stopped to see her handiwork. Makoto was covered with claw like burn marks, not unlike what you might get from a cat. Kasai nodded to herself in satisfaction. Then she none too gently unbound Makoto for him next torture. The pain forcefully released Makoto from unconsciousness. His eyes darted around frantically, wary of what was to come next. Kasai giggled at his antics and pointed behind him. Makoto let out a yelp when he saw what was behind him. A tall iron maiden stood behind him, slowly openly to reveal line after line of spikes hidden inside the coffin.

"No!" Makoto struggled twice as hard as before, slowly but surely being dragged to the maiden, all her spikes gleaming. Kasai made sure Makoto was fitted firmly in the anatomical position, then snapped her fingers and gleefully watched the door of the coffin slowly close, and Makoto's horrified gaze as he saw the impending doom.

"No one harms my friends,"Kasai's words rang in his, just as the door closed and pain immediately struck him. Blood splurted onto the floor, staining the already tainted room. He screamed, pure agony filling his voice. His whole body burned, as if on fire. Through the pain, he heard Kasai's sweetly mocking voice,"Oh, didn't I say? I like to lace my spikes with poison. This time though, I dabbed the left side of a Gorgon's blood onto the tips, and slathered some blood of the right side onto the base."

The antidote to the poison is on the base of the spikes! Makoto realized. He wriggled a bit, pushing himself against the spike, screaming all the more when the poison coated tip dugged further into his body. If I reach the base, I can be free of this pain. A little more, until I reach the antidote. A little more!

He didn't hear Kasai add a couple of words to what she said,"Juuust kidding~~"

After a while, Kasai grew bored from the screams and decided to give him something even worse.

* * *

Outside

Kasai watched her work with some satisfaction. She supposed Circe would berate for harming her fellow Shadowhunter as such, and the Clave would give her an earful for killing one of their "precious Shadowhunters", but now, she simply dwelled in the satisfaction of getting revenge for one of her oldest friends. She had paid the Fair Folks well to do their job.

Sweetly, she called out to the coffin,"Makoto~. Hurts, doesn't it? Don't worry, I'll wash that pain away…"

She trailed off, sensing Makoto's relief at the promise of less pain. She waved her hand again , and gently transported the coffin to hover over a tub. Then, she dropped her hand to unceremoniously to dump the coffin into the pre-prepared tub of rubbing alcohol. As the liquid flooded the coffin and seeped into Makoto's wounds, Kasai walked out, smirking as Makoto's pain filled scream reverberated around the room, pure music to her ears.

"...with more pain."

(MWAHAHAHA!)

Kasai saw Josie beside her, also enjoying this little scene so she whispered something inaudible to her. Josie's evil smile grew bigger as she called Infernos. Infernos crawled into the room and placed himself on Josie's shoulder. Josie whispered Kasai's plan to her little lizard and placed him in front of the tub of alcohol. Makoto wearily climbed out of the tub. Looking at the tiny creature below him.

"This is my next torture?" He laughed weakly.

"Yes, it is. Do not under estimate my little Infernos." Josie said darkly. Makoto looked up to see that her eyes had became dim and cloudy.

Infernos crawled to the battered Shadowhunter.

"NO JOSIE! THE CLAVE WILL BE ALERTED!" Circe cried while stumbling weakly over to them.

Josie did not hear her words. Circe saw her friend's eyes cloudy with hatred, possessed by her rage.

"NO!" Circe screamed. The ear-splitting scream startled everyone around. The whole scene, along with Kasai shattered like glass.

"This was all a glamour?!" Makoto thought looking at his new dark bruises all over him just as Josie's eyes cleared.

"Huh?" She said as if she awoke from a dream.

"Infernos. Come back." She added realizing the situation.

The speckled lava reptile slunk back to his owner, flicking his fiery red tongue in and out rapidly. The seemingly real Kasai suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" TWO MUNDANES WERE INJURED! THE CLAVE WILL BE COMING." she shrieked.

"MUNDANES?!" Circe and Josie exclaimed.

* * *

**Kasai - Hey! I wanted to kill him…**

**Josie- Me too… Bummer. I wanted to get revenge!**

**Kasai - And for those who don't know what the iron maiden is, check our profile. I will have a link on it. Damnit Circe! You said I had free reins on this! I had so much more to use on Makoto too...Like the White Torture, and the Tub, my current favorites...**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 16*()*()*()*

The pain inside was unbearable. My breath rattled. I was about to die. It was all because of my stupidity. I wanted to help my brother. His obsession of the deathly beautiful angel-looking girl was unquenchable. I tried to stop him but he wasn't convinced. He ran and I chased him. I didn't know where I was. I ended up in a seemingly empty lair where I thought my brother was seeking for signs of the girl. That was the last thing I saw before I loosened to someone drinking my blood which was pouring out like rivers.

oOo*oOo

Blood was flooding out from my skin like sticky caramel. Teeth shredded my skin. I heard growling. I felt pain. All I felt was so much pain. It was all because of my stupidity to stalk the girl at a distance when she was around. I should have never met her. That was the last thought and thing I remembered before the darkness overtook my senses.

* * *

**Damn this thing is short. Circe was not kidding when she says that…Hm, I'll have to fix that, ne? Don't worry, on behalf of our loyal readers, I shall flame Circe to be more productive. *Smirks* Oh Circe~…Start writing better chapters, ne? Or else…you better watch your back~**

**Circe- Everything will get really interesting from here on… Readers don't be angry that this is a short chapter. I love the suspense so far but don't you guys want more? I believe some of you readers will know what will happen next but hang on and wait for the next chapter! KASAI! DON'T YOU DARE FLAME ME! YOUR DEBT WOULDN'T BE PAID!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series! The events are inspired by Cassandra Clare!**

**This is a mix of City of Bones series and The Clockwork Series events.**

* * *

*()*()*()*Chapter 17*()*()*()*

Makoto looked at the mundane in the Institute. He remembered that Osamu was furious that the Law was broken that no mundanes were allowed to enter.

"It isn't the first time it happened." He reminded Osamu.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY DIFFERENT!" He yelled storming off.

"What did I do?!" Makoto thought completely puzzled by Osamu's incensed behavior. Afterwards, he was "assigned" to watch over the mundane while the others get to do the fun or inspect the case. They left at four forty-five o'clock leaving Makoto almost alone. He would have traded almost anything to be outside doing patrols. He knew from the mundane's wound that they weren't any wounds but lycanthropy or werewolf wounds. He remembered that Circe had stayed feeling totally guilty after recognizing the boy and his scent.

"What is wrong." he recalled asking her. Circe refused to reply feeling totally guilt. Makoto had no idea why she was feeling so guilty. He kept questioning her until she rose to her feet looking pale. She turned away from him and ran upstairs.

"She is probably at the library or the garden." He thought wistfully. He wished to join her. Suddenly the Institute's doorbell rang at five forty o' clock.

"What is it now?" He thought irritably. He heard Circe coming down. He knew that Circe would open the door. He strained to hear what was going on after Circe shrieked. He heard a muffled conversation following afterwards.

"MAKOTO!" he heard Circe yell. Makoto eagerly left the infirmary. His eyes immediately slitted like a snake. A vampire was standing at the doors holding a body in his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Makoto growled fiercely looking at the limp body of a mundane. Circe immediately stopped him in his tracks.

"Hothead, stop." Circe whispered to him. "he swore that he came in peace." Makoto loosened a little.

"What happened to the mundane?" He growled. "It is against the law to attack a mundane."

"He came into my territory." the vampire said.

"YOUR TERRITORY?!" Makoto thundered.

"Let me introduce myself for once." the vampire said not losing his cool. "I am Raphael leading the New York vampire clan."

"This mundane," Raphael indicated "broke into our territory. Therefore, we are able to attack him. He is now to be a fledgling but I brought the body here so you can explain this accident to the Clave."

"You expect us to protect you from the Clave?" Circe impassively questioned.

"Your laws are so unyielding and would never give us a chance." Raphael said. He got Circe's huff of anger. 'He hit the mark' Makoto thought grudgingly.

"Enough, Circe. I will be supporting Raphael in this matter, if you take it any further," Kasai walked into the room, grinning a hello to Raphael. "The mundane trespassed, the mundane is punished."

Makoto glared at Kasai, "He harmed the mundane!"

Kasai turned to Makoto, her lip half curling in hatred and disgust,"Ah, Nephilim. So you fancy yourself the hero now, do you? Running across to carry a dying mundane and to avenging the poor soul? I don't see you complaining whenever you eat a bit of meat. Mundanes are the vampire's food. Just as chicken and cows are yours. And I suggest you hurry up with the burial."

"Is he dead?" Circe asked. Raphael shook his head sideways.

"He is dying now. Therefore he needs to be a fledgling." Raphael said. "I believe the three of you know that this fledgling needs to be buried so it is a huge possibility that he can rise faster and survive faster. Also, we need animal blood or human blood for his first feeding."

"Great!" Circe shrieked throwing her hands up. "This is my first time that I see a fledgling rise and I take orders from a vampire." She turned to Makoto.

"Call the others. I need to help him with the burial and tell them to fetch some animal blood." Circe scowled while tossing her cell phone at him.

"Kasai, can you please go lead the others to the cemetery." Circe said raising her hand to stop Makoto. "I'll be fine. You stay here to watch the mundane and to keep watch. Plus, don't be a hothead."

"Time to bury this mundie." Circe scowled with sharp angry features on her face.

"I thought that rebirth was a happy event,"Kasai mused. "You don't need to look so disgusted at playing gravekeeper. Think of it as if you are the midwife giving birth to another's child."

Circe snorted in disgust. "Tell me that when I am going to be a vamp."

"Shush, don't ruin the moment. He's a newborn. Don't look so disgusted or his first impression of you will be that you are a hag, not a half angel."

"Who knew he'll have a first impression on me when…" Circe stopped cold and started turning pale.

"Girl, chill. It's not your fault. All you need to do is be there on his birthday. Which is today, so no frowny faces." Kasai said.

"EXCUSE ME!" Raphael said starting to be impatient. "THE FLEDGLING." He hissed. "THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME! WE NEED HIM TO RISE BEFORE DAWN."

"Awesome, did I just make Raphael get pissed? Oh yea, say hi to Camille to me, won't 'cha? I can't beat her at Laborats (Kasai-no seriously guys. it's a game on fb and I can't seem to beat Camille, which means I can't get to her boyfriend, Edward or something).

Raphael looked furious enough to rip Kasai apart but Circe interrupted the tense scene. "Let's go then." Circe said in a surrendering tone. "Kasai, Camille is gone for eternity. Mareen…"

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Raphael hissed in anger.

"Can we use human blood?" Kasai asked hopefully. "I am not really cherishing the fact that the rebirth of a vampire is always done with some blood of some poor animal on the street. Besides, humans are over populated, so we'll be doing the mundanes a favor."

"What do you have against humans?"Makoto asked finally returning from calling the others.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that I can't muster any love for the race that spends more time killing themselves than anyone else. Filthy mundanes, always killing, always the source of every sadness. And don't even try to defend them by saying 'oh, they're not all that bad', or that 'oh, some of them are kind'. Filthy, disgusting humans, ignorant greedy, selfish things. Only thinking about themselves. Always involving the innocent, always destroying-"Kasai hissed bitterly, unreadable emotions flickering in her eyes. If one had looked closely enough, they would be able to see, anger, pain, regret, guilt, despair, loss, pain, and finally settling on anger. Millennium's worth of memories passing behind her eyes.

"NO HUMAN BLOOD! WE NEED ANIMAL BLOOD!" Circe said hitting her hands really hard on the wall and stopping Kasai's rant.

"Shoot. New bruises." Circe cursed. "Also, the Clave will put charges on you, Kasai. Plus, the fledglings would go on a rampage like this. It is better that they reside safely instead on a rampage which" Circe paused looking at Raphael."The Clave would have the power to kill the fledgling once more and blame Raphael."

"Ah, the high and mighty angels who protect the mundanes and shun the downworlders,"Kasai said mockingly. "And no, your request is denied. I will not be paying for something that I have no part in. Oh, do run along to your dear Clave and turn me in. I think that you will find that quite difficult, seeing that I hold more power than you think."

Kasai walked off, muttering under her breath,"Why did I choose here. No where to run. I should have gone elsewhere. But I had no choice. I should've killed them all. Yes, I should've. Too late now. The curse will never stop, no where to go but forward, and I already know how twisted that path has become."

* * *

**Kasai - Ah, don't worry about the little ramblings of a cursed immortal. But it was a little more clues for you to unravel the enigma called Kasai.**


End file.
